This present invention relates to swimming goggles used during swimming or the like and, more particularly, to such swimming goggles provided with a bridge belt allowing a distance between respective inner edges of a pair of lens frame members to be adjusted.
Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure Gazette No. Hei7-28577 discloses an arrangement adapted to adjust a distance between respective inner edges of a pair of lens frame members in swimming goggles. In the swimming goggles therein disclosed, the pair of lens frame members are connected to each other by a linear bridge belt made of a soft elastic material. Each of the lens frame members is formed adjacent its inner edge with a locking pawl, on one hand, and the bridge belt is formed with a plurality of projections successively arranged in a longitudinal direction of the bridge belt, on the other hand. The plurality of projections are adapted to selectively and releasably engage the locking pawl. By appropriately selecting one of the projections to engage the locking pawl, the distance between the respective inner edges of the lens frame members is adjusted.
The bridge belt connecting the pair of lens frame members describes a line which is convexly curved from a rear side towards a front side of the lenses.
With the known swimming goggles, elasticity of the bridge belt tending to restore the bridge belt from its curved position to its initial linear position may move the respective outer edges of the lens frame members away from a wearer's face. Due to such tendency, it may sometimes be difficult for a swimmer to wear the goggles quickly. After the swimming goggles have been worn, a shock of diving or the like causes the lens frame members to slip out of proper place unless the bridge belt is maintained under adequate tension.